Shikon no Hiruiseki
by Almostalmost
Summary: YYH/Inu crossover. Hiei is transported into the past to fix his shattered soul and maybe Kagome might learn to fix her's too.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's been many years since I've tried my hand at writing a fanfic. Be aware that I will start with major character death. This is a Hiei/Kagome centric piece. I have no idea exactly where I'm going to go, but hopefully the ride will be fun. I dunno what rating I'll go up to. I have no beta, so blame me for all my spelling and grammar mistakes.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, so please don't sue me. I'm poor enough as it is.

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Prologue

The rain was pouring, but he couldn't feel it. Not the rain on his skin or the blood running down his length, He felt numb. All he knew was that she was dead. He was supposed to protect her, watch over her, but it was all for not. All it took was some low class demon looking for an opening while he and his partners fought.

It didn't matter that he had ripped the bastard apart with his bare hands. It didn't matter if his partners were still fighting. He had no idea how long he had been running or where he was running to, but he knew what he was running from. He was running from those soft crimson eyes turned cold by a cruel twist of fate.

The scenery was moving by more quickly than he had ever seen it go. Some would say that he was moving faster than he had ever moved before and some would say that it was tears that blurred his vision, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything; nothing mattered now.

He stumbled, almost crashing into a tree. His vision swam and he felt weak with blood loss, but he wobbled ever forward. Somewhere in his mind he registered the irony of foreign temple grounds; somewhere in his mind he wanted the comfort that it once brought. With the last of his strength he opened the door of a small hut. Idly, he wondered why he was seeking shelter from the rain and the cold as his body gave out.

~End of Prologue~

Reviews welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter One

Kagome was having a wonderful morning. Her mother had brought her udon in bed and then she had a long hot shower. Today was day seven of her break from Inuyasha. He'd only come to retrieve her once and left without too many 'sits'. Even though she loved her time at home she was anxious to get back to the feudal era.

Kagome was ahead against Naraku once again. They had somehow managed to wrestle most of the Shikon shards from him in their last battle. The end was in sight; she could taste it on her tongue and hear it in every heart beat. Her only wish was that the Shikon might let her continue to travel between times, but she knew it was unrealistic. Maybe, it would give her enough time to say a proper goodbye.

She shook her head forcefully against her train of thoughts. She refused to let her mood sour. She was going to see Inuyasha and the gang, and she was going prepared. Kagome had already bought her supplies. She had some new crayons and a drawing pad for Shippo. She had bought some markers and paper for Miroku to use for his ofudas. For Sango, she had a few unmentionables for her to try. Inuyasha would be getting his ramen, of course. She had even gone and got Kilala some catnip and toys.

Kagome placed everything in her bag with a practiced ease. She bustled down stairs to give her mother and brother a quick good bye, and she was off. She ran carelessly to the well house thinking about where to look for the next shard. She never saw the unmoving body half hanging over the lip of the well. She didn't notice anything until her foot caught as she was jumping over. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the limp body of a man coming tumbling down beside her and felt the ancient magic of the well fill the air. She felt the Shikon pulse ominously from around her neck as the blue light engulfed her and the stranger.

Blood. It was the first thing Inuyasha smelt as he saw the magic of the well come to life. Demon blood. He rushed forward almost reaching the well before he heard Kagome scream. It took him a moment to realize that the afore-mentioned demon was lying upon a terrified Kagome's lap.

"Inuyasha help. This guy's in bad shape. We need to take him to Kadae-baba and fast!" Her voice was strain, but her eyes left no room for argument, so instead of bring up that this broken body was, in fact, a demon, he just picked up the poor soul and did as Kagome bade him.

It didn't take him long to get to Kadae's hut, nor did it take him long to explain what had happen. Kadae was already dressing the demons wounds by the time Kagome had reached the door. She was huffing and puffing as everyone trickled in to see what was going on.

"What is happening, Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome raced forward to help the demon.

"I don't know. I was just coming back and I tripped over this demon. He was hunched over the well and I didn't see him at all. I don't know why but I think the Shikon let him pass with me. I'm kind of worried, but look at him, I couldn't just leave him there to die at the bottom of the well." Her words were breathless and rushed. Miroku just nodded quietly and looked the demon over.

With some of the blood washed off, Miroku could clearly see that this demon was covered in small lashes from head to toe. He had a large gash on his arm, and a gaping hole through his belly. It was a wonder the small demon was alive at all. The blood had congealed into a sticky jelly that made the remnants of the demon's cloths cling to his skin. Miroku then noticed a tattoo down the petite demon's arm. This demon almost appeared harmless, but they all knew better than to be deceived by such looks.

"Will he be alright Kadae?" Kagome looked down too the poor demon she was cradling in her lap. How could he have traveled from the future with her. She had thought that Inuyasha was the only other that could pass. The others had all tried it at some point with no success. What was so special about this small demon man.

And, boy, was this demon a man. With a good chunk of the blood clean from him, he could easily see the lean muscle form barely covered by what was left of his cloths. He was all steal under her fingertips as she tried to help Kadae clean the man up. His face was pleasantly angular with sharp almost feminine lines. His hair stood up in places and even matted with blood as it was she could tell that normally it would reach strait up. It was a blue tinted ebony with a burst of white running by his bangs and she idly wonder what color his eyes would be.

"Well, he hasn't died yet and these wounds look to be at least an half a day old. I say in time he will wake up, but all we can do for him is dress wounds and wait." Kadae made a shooing motion with her hand and everyone left her to her work. Some however left more reluctantly than others.

~Fin Chapter One~

Please forgive my short chapters. I trying to get back into the swing of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter 2

The first thing he realized was that he was still alive. The second, he hurt all over, but that he easily dismissed. Next, his memories ran through his head and once again he felt a stinging behind his eyes. Yukina was dead.

Hiei was unsure of how long he remained prone; his eyes and ears shut to everything but his own pain. He eventually became aware to the voices around him. He expected to hear the detective or the fox, but all the voices he heard were unfamiliar. At first, he assumed that he was captured by the enemy, but he quickly realized that his wounds were bandaged and well cared for.

"I don't know why he has yet to waken, Kagome."

"But, Sango, his wounds are mostly healed."

"Perhaps he just does not wish to wake." Hiei's thoughts wandered away from the idle chit chat. Why would such nonsense warrant his attention? He thought it might be best to open his eyes, and against his judgment, he did. He was in a small wooden hut. Hiei could tell that the only light that was cast was by a nearby fire. The air was unnaturally clean and untainted.

"Well, I think that he's just another demon after the Shikon jewel. That's what they always are. I don't know why Kagome has to take in every bleeding heart; it always bites our asses in the end" Hiei knew without looking that this was some demon speaking, a demon who consorted with ningens. Hiei thought a bit harder at the idea. Shikon jewel? It sounded so familiar.

"How has it always ended badly, Inuyasha? If I remember right, didn't I save your bleeding heart? Maybe I should pin you back to that tree."

"You couldn't even if you tried!"

"Well maybe you should just SIT and think on it!"

Hiei somehow resisted springing up in surprise as he felt the ground shake. He recognized the magic immediately, holy magic. How ironic? He had been saved by a priestess. He remembered now. He had somehow found his way to a temple. It was always a temple.

"Kagome," it was a child's voice,"I think the demon is awake." Hiei thought about running for a fleeting moment, but decided that there was no reason to run, no reason to do anything at all.

It was the priestess who approached him first, followed by a young kit. Hiei immediately noticed her soft blue eyes looking at him with such kindness that he could not bare it and turned his head. The priestess was dressed in a modern day fuku and had long raven hair. She could almost be called plain, but there was just something about her that made Hiei want to look back.

"He must be shy, Kagome." The kit could have not have been old enough to have gone through his first major growth spurt, since he still retained a more animal form than an elder Kitsune. He was a small red mass of fur, and for a fleeting moment Hiei thought about Kurama.

Hiei sat up slowly, assessing his wounds. His side still pulled uncomfortable, but the others were already healed. How long had he been asleep? Hiei looked around in a vague attempt to determine the day.

There were 3 others in the room. One was a dark haired monk. He was sitting quietly off to the side, but Hiei could see his muscles tense as his gaze passed over him. The next was a Taijia. He had thought they had died out almost 500 years ago. She was holding a small demon neko whose fur was bristling at him. Another fire demon he new instantly. Lastly, there was a half-breed dog demon glowering at him. Hiei knew that, if he strain to hear it, he could he hear a faint growl. He had white hair and was shorter than he would expect a dog demon to be.

"What's your name?" Hiei turned his attention to the priestess once more. He had no reason to tell them. No reason at all. He was the forbidden child, doomed to destroy everything he touched.

"I suppose we could just call him something," taijia suggested. "How about shorty?"

"Sango please. Let me introduce my friends. This is Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and I'm Kagome. There's something I have to tell you, and even though it's hard to believe it's true." Hiei thought about ignoring the priestess in hopes that she would go away.

"You've been transported 500 years into the past."


	4. Chapter 4

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Much love.

Chapter 3

"You've been transported 500 years into the past." The only clue that the demon had heard her was the widening of his crimson eyes. "I know it's lot to take in, but I promise it's the truth."

"How?" was the only thing he said. His voice was deep and masculine. She almost shivered at the unspoken threat it seemed to have. Kagome wondered how demons always seemed to be threatening. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha cut her off.

"None of your business, Demon." Inuyasha could see the other demon bristle.

Hiei thought about telling the half-breed some choice words, but decided that the information he could provide would be worth his foolish indiscretion.

"You came through the well on my shrine. It's what transported you here." Inuyasha tried to interrupt her, but Kagome would have nothing of it. "What where you doing in my well-house?" The handsome demon paused for a moment to collect his words.

"It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Inuyasha was holding the smaller demon by the throat. Crimson eye regard the half demon coldly. Kagome couldn't identify the dark emotion in those eyes; all she knew was that it her chest tighten.

"Inuyasha..." He heard the threat clearly and let go. The smaller demon's vision seem to dim for the moment, and Kagome winced in sympathy. While the demon was well on his way to recovery, he still had to be in a lot of pain.

"Well the onna saved you. She always seems to be picking up strays." Kagome's eyes narrowed at her half-demon companion.

"Let's go back to the well and see if it will let you back through." She didn't bother to ask about his name. Somehow, she knew it would be a futile effort.

The smaller demon stood up. Kagome tried not to blush as she noticed his state of undress. Sometime during his stay, he had been given a new pair of pants, but that was all. She saw his perfectly shaped chest and his stomach was marred by a bright pink scar. Around it she could she the shapes of an older wound. She wondered how often this demon had seen battle, he seem hardened like every older demon seemed to be. He had on plain brown farmers pants on that just seemed a little too big. He wasn't wearing shoes and she thought to herself that he feet were almost dainty.

"Well priestess..." Kagome's eyes snapped up guiltily. She turned to lead the way out of the hut. She led the small group silently through Inuyasha's Forest. An ominous feeling began creeping up her spine. She couldn't suppress the small shutter that followed. Somehow, she just new that the nameless demon was going to be stuck with them a while.

Sorry about the long delay. I've been diligently trying to buy a house (had nothing with me losing the power cord to my laptop), but, alas the search is not going well. I'll try to put out one in the next couple of days .

They're not going to know Hiei's name for quite a while yet, so what should we call him in the interim?


	5. Chapter 5

Shikon no Hiruseki

Chapter 4

Hiei looked at the priestess. She was gesturing toward the well. Hiei gave a silent nod can carefully swung his body over the side, mindful of his injuries. For a fleeting moment he felt the magic of the well, but a strange pulse beat through the air shutting it down instantly.

Hiei climbed back up slowly weighing his options. He could tell that fate had him mysteriously entwined in it's web. As much as the old Hiei would have protested, this new being couldn't find the passion too even be angry at the turn of events. What was worth going back for? Some small part of him wanted to tell the fox and the detective that he was alive even though he was far from well.

His eyes wandered through the group disregarding them all, all but the priestess. There was a suspicious glassy look and he almost recoiled. Why would the priestess cry for him?

"It doesn't matter. There is noting there I must attend to." Hiei didn't know why he said it, but with tears those eye seem to become scarlet to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, unable to face the ghostly image of his twins tears.

"Well then your free to wonder off to wherever you want to demon."

"Inuyasha!" The priestess shut the mutt down once again, "It's my fault he is stuck here. Please stay and travel with us. Once we complete the Shikon no Tama" The slayer put her hand over the priestess' mouth.

"Once again you mention this Shikon no Tama." The mutt took a defensive stance and the monk tensed.

"We won't give you the Shikon jewel. I knew you were after it to increase your power. See Kagome!"

"I need no babble to increase my powers." The priestess' head rose at the words. She gave him such a bright and open smile that for a moment the small demons chest began to hurt. There was only one other that had given him such a look.

Hiei's body seem to walk to the priestess of it's own accord. Before he could say a word he was already following her. Some unspoken agreement seem to pass through the group. He could tell they were on their way back to the village. He had to wonder if this was one of Enma's tricks. His soul fractured just a bit more knowing that he had somehow stumbled back into something beyond himself.

Old memories of demon legends began playing through his mind. He has come across the Legend of the Shikon no Tama when he had been researching about his black dragon. He felt the fingers of cold dread dance across his skin. There was something missing from the legends that he remembered. Something radically different then the stories he had heard. This was the group that was battling the Great Spider Naraku. This group was the famous rag tag bunch that had split the realms.

The Unnamed Priestess was this very priestess. The demon slayer, the monk, the kit, and even the Half blood Lord, Inuyasha, was present. There was only one thing that was not the same. The very inspiration for his attack, the Great Dragon Master was not here. It was like a ball of iron in Hiei's stomach as he knew with certainty that he was missing.

How's that? Two in one day!


	6. Chapter 6

For all those Yu Yu fans, let me say that the time line on dragon masters is somewhat changed, and I don't particularly care. I've never even seen the show in English so forgive some of the differences that might appear. Ok, I did see one episode in English, but I didn't like the voice actors they picked. I'm neurotic.

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter 5

Kagome saw the demon jump over the side of the well and felt the old magic stir, but less than a heartbeat later she felt the pieces of the Shikon pulse ominously around her chest. The Shikon wanted this demon, and she knew whatever it touch warped and crumbled leaving an ever reaching wake of destruction in it's path. Kagome felt tears begin to sting her eyes. Just one more soul to add to the Shikon's power.

"It doesn't matter. There is nothing there I must attend to." Her heart tightened just a little more. what could happen to a soul to make it say something like that. Maybe Inuyasha was right, Kagome thought; Maybe she was just too human, always seeing the hearts of others.

Inuyasha raised his nose to the other demon, "Well then your free to wonder off to wherever you want to demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't believe him sometimes "It's my fault he is stuck here. Please stay and travel with us. Once we complete the Shikon no Tama" Sango quickly made it impossible for Kagome to continue. She was always being to casual about mentioning the Shikon, but if the Shikon was the reason this poor nameless demon had come here, then she didn't particularly think it would to any harm to be honest.

"Once again you mention this Shikon no Tama," the demon said as he met the eyes of each one of Kagome's friend. Kagome searched his gaze for any sign of maleficence, but could find none.

"We won't give you the Shikon jewel. I knew you were after it to increase your power. See Kagome!" Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I need no babble to increase my powers." She didn't know why, but as the demon talked she could feel the Shikon buzzing around her neck. It seemed to her almost like the Tama was excited. She turned to the demon and couldn't help but smile at the honesty and maybe a small spark of righteousness that shone in the his crimson eye's. His gaze quickly dimmed though and he almost seemed to stumble in his step. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what the demon was thinking.

"Well I'm not baby sitting another demon. Hmph." Inuyasha put his hands on his hips.

"You don't babysit me," Shippo was agitated with this new stranger so close to the group, "anyways, if you did you'd be a lousy babysitter!" Shippo crawled up next to Kagome, matching her stride. Shippo was really just trying to break the tension permeating in the air. He always seem to know just how to lighten the mood. Sometimes she thought they gave him much too little credit. She turned her head to look at the demon. He was about to join the hunt for Naraku; she could feel it in her bones.

Who was this demon's Naraku? All demon's seemed to have an arch nemesis. It seemed like a waste to Kagome. There was no way to know when she didn't even know his name.

"Hiei."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"My name." It was like the demon could read her mind. She couldn't really tell what kind of demon this Hiei was. It was like he had it locked down tight. The Shikon trilled around her neck. Did it have some terrible plan for this demon. The Shikon's interest in this demon was unsettling at best, but she couldn't tell the others yet. Not that it would make a difference.

"Welcome to our group, Hiei-san," Miroku said. He seemed to understand that something monumental was going on. He just gave Kagome a small smile like he always did when he understood the situation when the others did not.

"So Hiei-san, I don't want to be rude but, how powerful are you?" Hiei turned his head to look at Sango. Kaagome couldn't see his face, but from the way Sango's hand moved toward her hirukostu (sp?) it could not have been a nice look.

The newest demon member just kept on walking forward without a word. He was really quiet and from what Kagome could sense, his miasama was swirling darkly. Her hand snaked forward as if she wanted to place it on his shoulder, but at the last minute she caught herself. It was the influence of the jewel, she realized with a start. It wanted to touch him, touch his aura. Was it trying to calm him or leech greedily off his energy?

The reached the village in utter silence. Hiei walked to the edge of the houses at the edge of the forest. He stopped under one of Inuyasha's favorite trees and looked up. Without so much as a warning he lept up. Inuyasha started forward angrily and Kagome grabbed his arm softly. She gave him a look and he knew to let Hiei alone.

"He's had a rough day, Inuyasha," Kagome said softy, "Let him be." With a hmph, Inuyasha walked to Kaeda's hut and disappeared inside. It didn't take much of an internal war to start Kagome's feet moving to the demon. She thought it must be awful to be all alone and stuck in an unfamiliar place.

"You ok?"

"Hn."

"I know this must be a shock. First your in a well house and suddenly your in the past. It can be a shock; I know." The demon turned to look at her.

"There is no reason to try and console me, priestess." Hiei was right, she supposed. Demon's always did seemed to take things like this better. Of course, would he feel the same after he knew the Shikon no Tama had set it's sight on him, and who was suppose to console her?


	7. Chapter 7

Well hello again everyone! I'd like to take a moment to reiterate some things. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I would do terribly naughty things to them, so please don't sue me. Imitation is the greatest form of flattery after all.

Thanks to all my readers! I love all the reviews that I've got. I'm even flame free atm :). I know my chapters are way to short, and I'm trying to work on it. It's been 8 years since I wrote a story. I averaged at least 10 pages a chapter and I promise to get there again. Just bear with me, my writing is under construction.

(Insert a 'Men at Work' sign here)

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter 6

The priestess walked up to Hiei. He didn't bother to look down or acknowledge her. Ningens were always too noisy for their own good.

"You ok?"

"Hn."

"I know this must be a shock. First your in a well house and suddenly your in the past. It can be a shock; I know." If Hiei was a lesser demon he may have sighed at the priest. He settled for looking down to her. The concern in her eyes was honest and as much as his mind told him to turn away and leave before he became too embroiled in the Shikon's plot, he found that he couldn't walk away.

"There is no reason to try and console me, priestess." Did she not understand that demons' just didn't have time for such petty emotion. They just made you weak. Hiei admitted to himself that right now, he felt weak. He felt sick and empty with emotion. That bright spot that touched his soul to his twin's was a dark and gaping void.

"I suppose your right." Kagome sat down under him and seemed content to leave him with his own thoughts.

What was there for him now? There was certainly no reason for him to go back, but there was also no reason for him to stay and help the priestess. It was the paradox that bothered him. The only reason he had mastered his dragon was apparently because he had already gone backwards in time and helped the priestess Kagome. Could he risk changing history? What kind of truths would suddenly unravel? It was impossible to know, and Hiei decided that it was too risky. He would help this group and do his best not to change anything he knew to be true.

"I will help you on your quest, priestess." Kagome turned to look up at him.

"Thank you, Hiei." The priestess then closed her eyes and thankfully let the amicable silence continue. He was relieved that the priestess did not ask why, because he was not going to tell the her. If any of the others found out their past events they would certainly change it, and that couldn't be allowed. Hiei let the silence reign for a bit longer.

"Tell me about this Naraku." Kagome nodded grimly.

"He was once a human bandit by the name of Onigumo. He was badly burned when a priestess by the name of Kikyo tended his wounds. He became so obsessed with her that he let demons consume his body. Naraku is the culmination of Onigumo and those demons. He is indestructible; he regenerates. He can cast off minions. He often uses bugs to spy."

"Hn." Hiei knew without a doubt that he could kill this Naraku. Hiei also knew, that for some reason, he did not right away. Why? "Why is he after the Shikon? There are easier ways for a demon like him to gain power."

"It is said that the Shikon can grant a wish. If the wish is pure it would cease to exist." A wish? He kept his countenance blank. Could the Shikon restore Yukina? Hiei felt hope stir in his heart. Was it possible to bring her back to life?

"Why does it want me, priestess?" Ever since he had woken up, he could feel the Shikon brushing up against him. It was almost like a caress. Hiei didn't understand why it it wasn't taunting him like it should. The legends all said it tempted those with evil in their heart, but it seemed it wanted to taste him.

"I don't know. It makes me uneasy. All I know is that it wants you, and I don't know why." She gave him a sad look. "It taints and destroys everything it touches." She was worried about him. He didn't understand why. What was there to lose? Maybe he should let it lead him to it's finish.

Hiei jumped down sparing a glance to see if the other were within sight. He gave the priestess an undecipherable look, and his left hand snaked up to Kagome's neck. The priestess had a look of pure terror on her face, but Hiei ignored it and closed his eyes. He could feel the Shikon snake it's tendrils around him, tasting his energy. He kept a tight control on it as the Shikon's energy crawled over him. He felt warm for a moment before the world began to swim.

Hiei stepped back and took a softly shuddering breath. Kagome looked at him with relief. He met the priestess eyes and for a silent moment he could not look away. Something in the priestess eye's demanded... something he just couldn't place. Now, he knew why this priestess was so revered. Her eyes, it was her eyes. The youkai's priestess, the one that split the worlds.

"It vibrates when you speak. It's..."

"It told me nothing."

"It tasted you."

"Hai," and Hiei looked away.

Cliffhanger!

But now I think we should go Back to the Future.

PS. Sorry about the mis-post. My son wanted to type too Guess he managed to save it, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

For those still having issues, I am posting this on and . I'll give my permission to post it at other places upon request.

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter 6

Kurama looked around Koenma's office. The place was as hectic as normal. It seemed odd to Kurama that all was normal; it should not be. Yusuke was by his side fuming silently. It had been a day since the battle. Kuwabara was understandably absent. He was really shaken to the core. Kurama, however, was more worried about their other absent companion.

Hiei had gone mad when that demon killed Yukina. Yusuke had watched in horror as Hiei began tearing through demons with only his fists. The air around him was swirling with fire. Their enemies had tried franticly to stop the small fire demon. They tore at him, attacking without mercy, but he was completely unfeeling.

Did Hiei even notice when he had called ice to him. Icicles had speared many of the demons that came for him even as th air seemed to burn with fire. Yusuke had watched unmoving as, his opponent Miyuki, the leader of the small army, went for the hybrid. Kurama remembered wincing as Hiei was impaled by his sharp claw. It barely fazed the hybrid at all and without his eyes even leaving the monster who had killed Yukina, Hiei ripped Miyuki's head from his shoulders.

When Hiei reached the demon, (Kurama still didn't even know his name) his fist began to fly. They had seen every punch; There was no speed, not finesse, just brutal, unrelenting fury behind those punches. Kurama tried to get to Hiei, but the final desperate wave was upon them, and he could not make way through the wall of demons. Yusuke had been no help at all; he was much too horrified to do much of anything. Sometime during this frenzy Kuwabara had managed to get to the fallen koorime's side. He cradled her small broken form to his chest while silent tears fell from his eyes.

Hiei kept punching the demon until it seemed that there was nothing but a puddle of blood surrounding and covering the small warrior. His punches began to hit nothing but dirt before he stopped. Then, it only took a moment before he was gone. None of them had even seen him move, but Kurama was worried. They were unable to follow Hiei's trail because the rain had washed it away as soon as it had formed. Hiei was wounded and alone.

Yusuke was hopeful that their small friend was alive. Kurama was less sure. Even if Hiei was alive, his mind may have been damaged beyond repair. The fox knew that the twins had shared a bond. On a few occasions, each of them had spoken offhandedly about it. They had to find Hiei before it was too late and Koenma might be their only hope.

"Where is Hiei?" Yusuke was always direct to the point. The Godling just closed his eyes sadly.

"Hiei is where he is meant to be. It is a place you can not go."

"What do you mean Koenma?" The fox's voice was deadly quiet. Yusuke looked at him sharply before turning his attention once more to Koenma.

"He was always walking the path to this fate. This has been written since the dawn of time and there is nothing we can do but accept it."

"Accept it?" Yusuke was barely containing his anger, "Yukina is fucking dead! How can you say jut accept it? Isn't Hiei our friend? I know you saw how injured he was, you fucking peeping-tom!"

"Yusuke," Kurama's soft voice was a hundred times more frightening than Yusuke's shouting. The fox's eyes were shifting color from green to gold, and even though he said noting more, his tumultuous eye spoke volumes.

"You know where he is." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry. This is beyond my control. I can not go against the fates. This is his journey, his alone." The Godling was truly afraid for his safety. The Kitsune looked ready to cooly rip his heart from his chest and the Mazoku's finger were twitching as if they were already around his neck.

"It's not good enough." Koenma should have know better than to trust the fox to be his voice of reason. They were partners and Koemna really didn't understand their relationship. Sometimes it seemed to be more symbiotic than anything else, but moments like this reminded Koenma just whose side Kurama was truly on.

"All I can say is that he is alright, and he is not alone."

"Miyuki ran him through. He's injured. You have to tell us where he is, toddler."

"Yusuke, he'll be fine; it's not the first time, ad probably not the last time that he..."

"Tell us now, Koenma." The fox interrupted him. Koenma saw a fine tremor of fury course the Avatar. He realized just how dangerous the situation had become. He was no longer speaking to the facade, but the ancient demon thief, a demon feared throughout the realms.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I really am." Koenma tried pleading to the human in the demon. He could not tell them of the well. It wouldn't even work for them. He saw no way out of this corner.

"We're done, Koenma." The detective gave the godling a look absolution. "Never call on us again. The team is finished." The detective stormed out of the office. The fox took a little longer, but did not meet Koenma gaze before he left.

Botan, who had been sitting in the shadows, came forward and placed her hand on Koenma's shoulder. She was unnaturally solemn.

"I'm sorry, Koenma. It is the only way." Her eyes were soft and understanding.

"I know, but I wish it didn't have to hurt so much. They are my friends." The princes eyes began to water and for once he wished that he could play the role of the toddler that he always pretend to be, not the young god bound by the laws of fate. If it wasn't for the understanding of one lone ferry girl that was standing beside him, he would fall apart. She was looking at him with those soft eyes of hers.

"I know, Koenma. I know." And with that, Botan lead her grief laden master to his father's chambers to deliver the report that Hiei had gone back in time to face his destiny.

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I've been working to resolve the issues with chapter 6. Hopefully it's good to go now.

This chapter was a bit more difficult tan usual to write, but hopefully it came out alright. I wil be posting the next chapter by Sunday, so keep an eye out.


	9. Chapter 9

Let me say that I have absolutely no plan for this chapter. Is it just going to be filler? Who knows?

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter 8

Neither Kagome nor Hiei spoke anymore on the strange moment with the Shikon. Kagome did not know what to think about it. They had returned to the village shortly after and retired for the night. I had been two days since Hiei had come through thee well. Inuyasha had been pestering her to continue searching for the shards. She had spoken briefly to Hiei to make sure that he was up to travel. All she had got was an noncommittal 'hn'.

That brought them to a tedious walk. Kagome wondered why Hiei was walking instead of taking to the tree. It was obvious to Kagome that Hiei seemed more comfortable in them.

Inuyasha had spent most of the day glaring at the smaller demon or scouting a bit ahead. Sango has kept her eyes discreetly on the demon waiting for him to do some unspeakable evil. Miroku had not really given their new companion any special treatment. Shippo, however, had been unconsciously circling Hiei all morning. He seemed to be bubbling with energy and curiosity. Kagome smiled at the kitsune cum son.

"What kind of powers do you have, Hiei?" The elder demon gave the kit a dark look and Kagome stifled the urge to giggle at the pair. Kagome was sure that Hiei would not answer, but she was terribly curious as to what kind of demon this Hiei was. He was still shielding his energy, and she still could not discern what type of demon Hiei was. She figured that he must be some kind of elemental, because he had no kind of obvious animal traits.

"I bet your really strong. I think you could even beat Inuyasha." At this the aforementioned hanyou turned sharply to look at Shippo and then Hiei. The diminutive demon met his gave unflinchingly. Kagome's stomach turned and the Shikon gave a sicking shudder around her neck.

"Shippo, I'm sure that Inuyasha and Hiei are both really strong." Three pairs of demon eyes turned to meet her face. She suddenly felt her cheeks catch fire. Macho demons, their ego's always got better of them, their only true fatal flaw.

"Hmph, bet the midget couldn't even hit me." The Shikon pulsed dangerously around her neck, and she noticed Hiei's hands twitch.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's threat was clear.

"Fucking midget is probably too weak to hurt me if he did." Hiei stood impassively. Kagome saw red.

"SIT!" Inuyasha made a terrible thud as his body slammed in the crowd. Kagome felt no remorse and Shippo jumped on top of the hanyou's head.

"Serves you right." Shippo was smiling with his canines showing more than they should. Hiei just ignore the dog demon and began moving forward again. Kagome tried to contain a smile, but let out a little smirk instead. It was a that moment that her miko sense began an all too familiar trill and Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"I sense a couple of jewel shards heading this way. I don't think it's Kouga." Inuyasha was immediately on the alert. It didn't take long for the demon to reach them.

It resembled a minotaur. It had wide-set red eyes glinting from the power of it's Shikon shards. It's muscles bulged under is brown fur. It was at least a couple heads taller than Inuyasha. It had decorative rings in it's snout.

"Hey runt, protect Kagome," and without further words Inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga(sp?). Kagome was almost surprise when their newest companion moved in front of her. Shippo clutched at her shoulder in fear.

Sango didn't waste time. She threw her hiraikoutsu(sp?), but the minotaur just knocked it down with his right arm. Miroku clutched his prayer beads ready to remove them at the first opportunity. Inuyasha was dismayed as he realized that his tetsaiga could not cut through the demon's tough hide.

"Watch out guys. There is a shard in his right hand!" The demon turn towards her, and she realized her mistake.

"You. You're the one that possesses the Shikon." Kagome pulled out her bow and pulled an arrow to the ready. Hiei stayed as impassive as ever, but Inuyasha began attacking with renewed vigor.

"Wind Scar!" The tetsaiga released it's terrible attack at the demon. The demon raised his arm to block it, but was pressed back by the massive attack. The minotaur let out an angry wet breath out of his black snout. Inuyasha let out another and the minotaur was able to dodge the brunt of the attack.

Kagome pulled her bow back to strike, and let loose a burning pink arrow. The minotaur howled as it grazed his left shoulder. It turned to her, but before it could charge Inuyasha sent his wind scar into the demon's back. It forgot about Kagome in the face of a stronger opponent. Kagome readied another arrow.

"Priestess, your mutt is too close for such an attack." Kagome jumped at the sound of Hiei's grumbling voice. She had forgotten his presence. He was standing relaxed before, and Kagome wondered how he could be so calm. He wasn't doing anything to help the others.

Inuyasha was making progress with the demon. There was blood coursing down it's back an left side. It charged forward desperately. Inuyasha coolly side-stepped and sent a wind scar directly into it's side, and the demon fell into pieces. Kagome moved forward to what was once the demon's right arm and pick out a shining pink shard.

"Heh, he wasn't so tough." Kagome didn't understand Inuyasha's need to preen.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said exasperated, "don't be so childish." Inuyasha didn't seem to hear it. He turn to Hiei to rub it in his face.

"Hey runt, what are you doing?" Kagome turned to see what was happening. Hiei had his arm elbow deep in what was once the demon's chest. He pulled it out with a wet squelching sound, and Kagome cringed.

"Priestess." Hiei put up his blood arm and clutched between his fingers was a shining pink jewel shard.

Hahahaha Cliffhanger!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry for the long delay. Someone very close to me passed away suddenly and it has really silenced my muse. I wrote this on a plane a while ago, and, yes, I was drunk.

I am officially looking for a pair of beta's to kick my bum into gear.

Shikon no Hiruiseki

"Priestess." Hiei held up a small shining sliver. A quiet stole over the group and Hiei walked forward and handed Kagome the Shikon piece heatedly. Hiei dared not hold it longer than necessary. For a moment, it had called to him and attempted to mingle with his own darker energies, but he locked his power down before it had a chance to taint the jewel.

"How did you do that?"

"Mutt, what are you talking about?"

"How dare you, runt!" Inuyasha looked moments from releasing tetsaiga once again. Hiei just gave him a dark look. The hanyou's took one step forward, but the hybrid stood his ground.

"Hiei, Kikyou and I are the only two that can sense the shards." Hiei turned his stormy eyes to look at the miko. He knew then that he had made a terrible faux pau.

"What kind of demon are you?" Miroku, who had been almost silent since Hiei's arrival, asked softly. Hiei had no way to explain how he could see the shard. The jagan, while powerful, was not the cause of this anomaly, and he did not know exactly what was.

"Are you psychic?" Hiei looked at the priestess.

"Hai." Why she had purposefully give him a feasible reason to see the shards, he did not know, but at that moment he was grateful even though he would never let the priestess know.

"Wow! So do you know what I am thinking?" The kit turned his larges eyes to look at Hiei. For a moment he thought Kurama must had made him soft, and reached out to hear the boy's thoughts. Hiei let a small smirk grace his lips.

"I agree, kit."

"Sugoi!" The kitsune began running around in his excitement.

"Oi brat, what where you thinking? It had better not have been about me!" Inuyasha bopped the kit on his head, and he took off running. They slayer looked at Hiei for a moment before the priestess deftly distracted her with some type of non-sense.

"So short shit... since you can see shards, we can split up. Sango, Miroku, you guys go with him. Kagome and me can go together."

"I do not think that is wise Inuyasha. We are stronger as a team and with Naraku in possession of so many fragments, it is too dangerous" With Hiei in there group, Naraku was of no consequence, but he would not tell them that. His dragon could consume every part of his body, but more importantly it would consume his soul.

Hiei would collect the shards on his own in secret, once he figured out a way to hide them from the Priestess senses. Then, he would restore Yukina.

It would not be long until the group made camp. Hiei would wait to get the priestess alone and get more information regarding the jewel. As expected the two females would go to bathe. Hiei would wait in the trees waiting for his opportunity, or rather the monk.

Hiei resisted the urge to sigh as the mutt continued chasing the kit. The houshi was creeping up to the two unsuspecting women and Hiei wondered if even he was graced with the patience to bare these fools until the Shikon was complete. Hiei stalked up behind the amorous monk silently. There was no reason not to amuse himself while gaining the priestess' favor.

"It would be unwise." Hiei soft voice made Miroku jump forward, knocking into the women. They both proceeded to hit the monk with such rapidity that Hiei wondered how they had survived each other's presences at all.

(At this point I'm safe to let you all know that I am flying halfway across the USA and whether that bodes well or not is entirely up to you. On the bright side I'm near sighted, so I can still read my super tiny text on my mini EEE pc. Now, I wait for the drink service.)

It didn't take long for Kagome and Sango to head to the nearest hot spring, nor long for Hiei to follow them silently. He remained perch in the trees while the women discussed frivolous things.

"What do you think of the Hiei being able to see the Shikon no Tama?" The slayer was looking to the priestess for guidance. Hiei found himself longing to hear the reply. The priestess took her time before answering.

"I think that the Shikon is beginning to write more of our fate, and Hiei is caught in it's web just like we are."

"So the Shikon has taken a interested in Hiei." Kagome sighed at the slayer and it was enough of a conformation as any affirmative would have been. The women continued bathing without much more distraction and Hiei remained in his perch waiting in for the hentai houshi.

Hiei didn't wait much longer before the monk crept up to the edge of the tree line to watch the unsuspecting humans. All it took was a mis-step for the slayer to hear his ill intentions and follow after him, leaving the priestess all alone. Hiei waited for Kagome to dress before approaching her.

At that moment some part of him was captivated by the priestess' damp heavy locks. As he landed in front of Kagome, some deep unspoken part of him reveled in her blue, blue eyes. It took more will power for him to ignore the quiet stirring of longing in his chest than he would ever admit.

"Priestess."

"Hiei, were you watching us?" Hiei ignored Kagome's implications.

"Priestess, tell me more about the jewel."

"My name is Kagome. Please call me by it." Hiei's gaze never wavered and Kagome just sighed in defeat.

"What more do you need to know?" Hiei resisted the urge to snort at her use of the word 'need' versus want. It was admirable the way she was trying to hide the information.

"Everything." Kagome's eye's widened and her mouth became a grim line. She was being stubborn and it was truly beginning to anger the short tempted demon.

"I won't let you take it." Hiei's eyes narrowed at the invitation.

"If I wanted it, Priestess, you wouldn't be able to stop me." It was all the warning Hiei gave before touching the Shikon with his power to make his point.

It was different this time. Instead of warmth, it felt like fire to Hiei. It was burning along his soul. It took no time for the Shikon to overwhelm his senses, but somehow he knew that the priestess was affected too. It was much more difficult for him to pull away this time. The Shikon was trying desperately to stay entwined with him. He pulled back with all his might.

The priestess was on her hands and knees before him. She was pale and shaking. Hiei noticed that his claws had dug deep into his palms and blood was dripping from his knuckles.

The priestess sat up slowly and rubbed her arms as if they felt alien to her. How long had they been there like that?

"Everything." Kagome looked up and into Hiei's eyes. Hiei forced down a ghost of remorse he

felt for the look in the priestess eyes.

And she told him everything. She told him about how she had come through the well and shattered the jewel. She told him about Kikyo with her clay body. She told him about Seshomaru, about Kagura, and about Kouga. He sat there patiently through the tale, glad that the hanyou and the others had not come to retrieve the errant priestess. Hiei felt a seed of respect forming for this petite human woman.

Hiei accompanied Kagome back to the camp in silence. The others were scurrying about to take care of the campsite, and the priestess moved forward to help them. Hiei was left alone with his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Shikon no Hiruiseki

Chapter 10

It was different this time. Instead of warmth, it felt like fire was coursing through her body and it left behind a tingling cold that sapped the strength from her limbs, and, at the moment, she would have given anything to the dark power running through her. It felt like something familiar, almost like home, but before Kagome could lock down this alien sensation, it was gone.

She came back to her senses with Hiei's eyes smoldering and unseeing. A fine tremor ran through his body as he seemed to come back to himself. Kagome tried in vain to return feeling into her phantom limbs as she stayed on her hands and knees. The Shikon was crying out from around her neck in an agonizing sense of loss. It took her another moment to realized that while touching Hiei the Shikon had felt JOY. An unadulterated joy, and this was far more frightening then anything she could have imagined.

"Everything." He said, so she told him everything. She told him about how she had come through the well and shattered the jewel. She told him about Kikyo with her clay body. She told him about Seshomaru, about Kagura, and about Kouga. He sat there patiently through the tale, and she was glad that the others had left them alone.

Hiei accompanied Kagome back to the camp in silence. The others were scurrying about to take care of the campsite, and Kagome moved to help them. She did the menial everyday things that needed doing, but her mind whirled frantically. She knew that this was much bigger than what she had thought at the well. This was something far worse.

The problem was that she had not really felt anything sinister in the handsome demon's soul. He had only seemed like the ghostly embodiment anguish and hope. It was like his soul was a peach, fuzzy and soft, with a hard core ready to spring into glory. And much to Kagome's embarrassment and chagrin, she found that she wanted to take a taste. The problem was that, apparently, so did the Shikon. Somehow, with all these thoughts running through her head, sleep came easily to Kagome.

It was a few hours after sunrise when she woke to find the camp clean and her companions ready to leave. She ate the cooled breakfast mechanically. She didn't seek out her newest dilemma, Hiei, but he was with her. He was a tingling in her sense and a whisper in the breeze. The Shikon was locked on him, and it was hard to know if her desires were even her own.

"We need more information on the jewel shards." Everyone turned toward Inuyasha, he voice cutting the silence like a knife, and for once, Kagome was happy for the distraction.

"I have heard of some rumors of strange demon activity in the mountains of the Western lands and the Northern lands," Miroku said softly.

"Shit, that would run us through my bastard brother's land and right next to that mangy wolf."

"It's our best shot, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, a smile playing on her lips, "and it's been a long time since we've seen Seshomaru. We should see him and request passage through his lands."

"And Lord Seshomaru can meet Hiei. I can't wait to play with Rin. Do you think that Rin will want to play, Kagome?" Kagome looked at Hiei and his gazed sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm sure she will."

The next day passed without incident for Kagome. The Shikon continued to keep is proverbial eye on the newest member of the group, while Hiei stayed silent and stalked about. Shippo seemed to still be fascinated by their shorter companion. He continued to circle Hiei like an friendly vulture, and strangely enough, Hiei tolerated it without comment.

It wasn't until they reached the Western lands that the normal Shikon chaos seemed to take hold again. There was the normal skirmishes that followed the Shikon around, and an interesting moment with a trained ussuri brown bear, but the most interesting thing to happen to the group was certainly the meeting with Seshomaru.

They had expected to meet him at his castle, but he apparently noticed when they had entered his territory. He had come with his ward, Rin, and the ever present Jaken. Kagome sighed. Jaken had immediately attacked Hiei with his staff, before she had a chance to explain his presence. Seshomaru had been his normal collected self, but surprisingly it had been Rin that had stopped the old toad.

Now, Hiei was glowering under a tree with a flower crown upon his spiky head, while a young girl twittered in his general direction. Kagome was completely unsure of how it had happened. The girl had, for some reason, taken a particular shine to him.

And Kagome's heart was aching.


End file.
